Truman-class
The Truman-class dreadnought is one of the largest warships in the United Nations Navy (UNN) that primarily serves as a flagship of UNN battlegroups. Though smaller than its Martian counterpart at only 376 meters in length and not as sleek nor as sophisticated, the Truman-class is famed for its sturdiness and reliability and is one of the longest-serving vessels in the history of the UNN, having protected Earth's interests across the system for decades. Characteristics The Truman-class dreadnought is armed with 2 Farren-Pattern high-yield heavy rail gun turrets, 9 autoloading torpedo bays that are compatible with a variety of warheads, and 42 Redfield Ballistics 40mm point defense cannons (PDCs). The effective targeting range of Truman class is shorter than that of most MCRN warships but its extensive PDC grid enables it to endure even the largest torpedo volleys, protecting the ship from harm while coordinating fleet movements or bring her rail guns to bear. A pair of hangar bays and accompanying external docking clamps are located in the midsection of the Truman-class, where its complement of 6 L-Type UNN dropship skiffs, as well as a smaller number of short-range repair skiffs and reconnaissance drones are housed. Though the Truman -class is not quite large enough to carry corvettes in its internal hangars like the MCRN's ''Donnager''-class battleships, its embarked dropships widen its mission profile to include Marine deployment and surface reconnaissance. Facilities The Truman-class dreadnought contains many various facilities within for a warship this size. Some of them include: * Advanced Medical Facilities. * Comfortable Living Quarters. * Extensive Cargo Space. * Dropship Loading and Repair Facilities. * Standard Tightbeam Communications Systems. History |-|Books= At the time of the Ganymede Incident, the Truman-class dreadnought had been in service with the UNN for decades and served as the flagships of high-ranking admirals, such as Agatha King and Okimbo. The Agatha King notably participated in the Io Campaign as part of a rogue element of the UN Navy with Augusto Nguyễn as the Admiral. She was later scuttled by the crew of the Rocinante after being inadvertantly struck by an out-of-control Protomolecule Hybrid Pod, leading to the Protomolecule infecting and killing most of her crew. |-|TV= At the time of the war between Earth and Mars that broke out in the aftermath of the Ganymede Incident, the Truman-class dreadnought had been protecting Earth's interests across the system for decades and was one of the longest-serving vessels in the history of the UNN, serving as the immovable center of UNN battlegroups. The ''Agatha King'' (T-DRN-32) served as the flagship of the UNN's 3rd Fleet, also known as the Jupiter Fleet, under the command of until he was relieved of command by who ordered the dreadnought to for Io to retrieve Jules-Pierre Mao's Protomolecule hybrids. When several UNN warships refused to obey Nguyễn's orders following a failed mutiny initiated by Souther against Nguyễn for waging an illegal war, the Fleet Admiral declared them deserters and destroyed one of the ships, the Jimenez, with a torpedo from the Agatha King which prompted the other UNN warships loyal to Souther to fire on the Agatha King in retaliation. However, their torpedoes were shot down by the dreadnought's PDCs and the Agatha King proceeded to destroy several more UNN warships in retribution. The Agatha King was later hulled by a hybrid pod that was hit by PDC fire from an MCRN warship over Io after Nguyễn initiated a mass launch from the moon's surface targeting Mars and the UNN dreadnought and her crew subsequently became infected by the Protomolecule. The Agatha King was later scuttled after an infected intentionally destabilized the ship's reactor. Several months later, the Truman-class dreadnought ''Thomas Prince'' (T-DRN-47) carried various religious clergy and artists including Annushka Volovodov into the Ring. The Thomas Prince was one of the ships in the Slow Zone to be suddenly stopped by the Ring Station, leading to serious casualties. Known Ships Media |-| Images= Agathaking2.png|UNN Agatha King Unnthomasprince1.png|UNN Thomas Prince Agathaking1.png|Firing PDCs File:S03E10thomasprince1-4m31s.jpg|Entering the Sol Ring Thomasprinceovervationdeck.png|Observation Deck Agathakingcic1.png|CIC Truman NorthFront.png|''Agatha King'' Thomasprinceconceptart1.jpg|''Thomas Prince'' File:Trumanclassconceptart1.jpg|Concept art File:Agathakingconceptart1.jpg|Concept art File:Agathakingprotoconceptart1.jpg|Concept art |-| Videos= File:The Expanse Truman Class Dreadnought - Official Breakdown| Trivia * Dreadnought is a an English phrase which means fear nothing. It was a type of heavily armoured, heavily armed, slow battleship built before WWII. Dreadnoughts were built with the aim that they should withstand hits from at least the same gun caliber as they were carrying. * The Truman-class dreadnought is likely named after Harry S. Truman, 33rd President of the United States, who was the first world leader to sign the United Nations Charter and as of 2018, was the only person to have authorized the use of nuclear weapons in warfare. Category:Military Category:Spaceships Category:UN Navy Category:United Nations Category:Battleship Category:Dreadnought Category:Season 3